shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
on }} Luigi is a character from the Super Mario and Super Smash Bros. fandoms. Character Luigi (ルイージ Ruīji) is Mario's younger, twin brother who occasionally helps him save Princess Peach from Bowser. Although more timid, Luigi has starred in his own adventures in games such as Luigi's Mansion. In-universe, he is constantly forgotten by others and is usually the butt of multiple jokes. Despite this, he is still regarded as a kind hero. Ships Het :Luaisy — the ship between Luigi and Princess Daisy :Luich — the ship between Luigi and Princess Peach :Luisalina — the ship between Luigi and Princess Rosalina Slash :Bowuigi — the ship between Luigi and Bowser :Luike — the ship between Luigi and Solid Snake :Luimon — the ship between Luigi and Simon Belmont :Luisley — the ship between Luigi and Prince Peasley :Ryuigi — the ship between Luigi and Ryu :Walgi — the ship between Luigi and Waluigi Poly :Bowuisley — the ship between Luigi, Bowser and Prince Peasley Family :Mama Luigi — the ship between Luigi and Yoshi :Mario Brothers — the ship between Luigi and Mario Friendship :Subspace Trio ― the ship between Luigi, King Dedede, and Ness :Wenigi — the ship between Luigi and Wendy O. Koopa Cargo ships :Luigi x Spaghetti — the ship between Luigi and Spaghetti Canon Princess Daisy Luigi and Princess Daisy are close friends who are consistently teased as sharing romantic feelings with each other. Examples of this include statues of them dancing together, their team names in the Mario Party series, character descriptions, and dialogue between the duo. Despite their relationship being akin to Mario and Peach, Luigi has never canonically saved Daisy in any game. Prince Peasley Luigi and Prince Peasley are allies who work together in Superstar Saga. Multiple times, Luigi is shown to have a crush on Peasley, due to his constant blushing around the man, an official 4koma going into romantic tropes with the duo, and an attempt to hug Peasley. Peasley is also shown to regard Luigi positively, as shown by him remembering Luigi instead of Mario and only giving key items to Luigi. Quotes Fanon Although not as famous as his brother, Luigi is highly regarded in the Super Mario fandom as a fan favorite character. In some ways, he is liked moreso due to his personality and role as a sidekick. Some also find his cowardly nature to be relatable. On the other end, others may find said nature to merely be an annoyance and claim the character as overrated or cheap. In terms of romantic ships, most will ship Luigi with Princess Daisy due to canon evidence and opposites attracting. The same can be said for Luigi and Prince Peasley as a pair. However, recently, there has been an increase in content of the green plumber being romantically involved with Bowser. Multiple polyships have formed due to them being popular ships in the fandom. Thanks to an end game image of the duo after fully completing Super Mario Galaxy, a few fans ship Luigi with Rosalina. It is worth noting that some of the ships listed may portray Luigi as Mr. L, a brainwash Luigi from Super Paper Mario. Separate tags are used in these instances. This is due to his widely-differing personality in this state. Super Smash Bros. ''has also promoted some crossover shipping. Characters shipped with Luigi include Solid Snake, Ryu, and Simon Belmont. Typically, the reasoning for these ships is their interactions from either story modes or trailers. However, some find appeal in Luigi being in a relationship where he's being taught how to get stronger. Excluding romantic pairings, the Mario Brothers themselves are a fairly popular familyship. Some may portray the relationship in a toxic light, with Luigi being jealous of Mario, but fans may disagree with the notion. The duo is commonly referenced in other forms of media. Art depicting Luigi as being friends with King Dedede and Ness is also fairly common. Currently, on AO3, there are around 500 fics featuring Luigi. For the ''Mario fandom, Luigi has 2,100 fan fics at FanFiction.Net. When including Mr L, it is raised up to 2,200. The number is dramatically lower for Smash Bros, at around 200. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Luigi (Super Mario) tag on Fanfiction.net :Luigi (Super Smash Bros.) tag on Fanfiction.net :Mr. L tag on Fanfiction.net :Baby Luigi (Super Mario) tag on Fanfiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : : PIXIV :ルイージ search on Pixiv :ミスターL search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : on :Luigi on Mario Wiki Trivia * Luigi's first appearance in any form of media was in Mario Bros in 1983. It is also his first playable role in any game. * In the Great Mission to Rescue Princess Peach, Luigi has both Mario's mustache and a yellow and blue outfit. His personality is also more akin to Wario here, due to his greed getting the best of him in certain cases. ** It is worth noting both Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and Super Smash Bros also give Luigi this color scheme for certain alts, giving the yellow a slight green tinge as well. ** In promotional art for the movie, Luigi will sometimes have a pink and blue palette instead. * In 2013, to celebrate Luigi's 30th anniversary, Nintendo announced the year as the Year of Luigi. During this period of time, multiple games had Luigi as the central focus. Merchandise such as CDs and 3DS cases were also released to promote the event. However, sales in this period were lower due to the Wii U being considered a financial failure. * In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, Luigi is shown to canonically dab. Paper Mario: Color Splash also makes reference to Luigi's Death Stare, a meme formed from Mario Kart 8. * Luigi's name in Japanese romaji is 'Ruīji.' With this in mind, Miyamoto has stated that the name was chosen due to it sounding like the Japanese word for "similar"New Straits Times – Google News Archive Search" (retrieved December 30, 2016)." This fits with Luigi's role as the player 2 character. * During Shy Guy's ending in Mario Power Tennis, Shy Guy's mask falls off, causing a nearby Luigi to jump away in fear. As of now, Luigi is the only character to have seen Shy Guy's face. ** It is worth noting a similar enemy, Ghost Guy, can have its mask removed in Luigi's Mansion. ''Behind it are two, yellow eyes. However, its debatable if Ghost Guys and Shy Guys share the same face or not. * The reason Luigi was green in his first appearance was memory limitationsMiyamoto explains why Luigi is Green and More (retrieved March 26th, 2019). Specifically, colors were limited, so the developers decided to borrow the Shellcreepers' colors for Luigi. * According to several sprites and artwork for ''Mario & Luigi, Luigi wears red and white, striped socks. Starlow also tells him to "put his mustache back on," meaning it is likely fake and another accessory as well. * In Fortune Street, Luigi states his hobbies are the following: golf, tennis, basketball, and beating the player at Fortune Street. He also makes reference to 'speedrunning' in the Super Mario Bros. world. ** He also makes frequent mentions of combing his mustache. * Luigi's likeness is depicted as a costume in some of the following game series: Tekken, Fatal Frame, and Monster Hunter. ** When playing as Jeanne in her normal costume and using chain chomp in the Bayonetta series, she will wear Luigi's hat and mustache. * Luigi has appeared as an easter egg in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ** His portrait can be seen at Hyrule Castle alongside Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi. ** The character of Ingo bears a similar appearance to Luigi. * Luigi, Peach, and Bowser have all been possessed or mind controlled at some point in the Paper Mario spin-off series. Luigi was both brainwashed by Nastasia and controlled by Dimentio via Floro Sprout. * His final smash in Brawl, Negative Zone, has no specific origins. However, the trophy states that its powers come from "the dark side he embraced in his brother's shadow." This is evidenced by Luigi appearing red inside the affected region and the smash's name. ** Some fans have speculated that it takes inspiration from Super Paper Mario, with Luigi's prophecy role deciding the fate of all worlds. However, Super Dimentio is the closest to having this be portrayed in-game, due to Luigi never willingly using either the Pure Hearts or Chaos Heart. Gallery Super Mario Cat Luigi Pipe Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Mta-luigi.jpg Super Smash Bros Luigi SSB4.png 250px-Luigi SSBU.png Videos Super Mario Super Mario Odyssey (Switch) Luigi's Balloon World Trailer - Nintendo Direct Mini January 2018 Super Smash Bros 09 Luigi – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate References Navigation